The Gift of Love
by darveycaptain
Summary: (pre-canon, post 6.12) Harvey is meant to spend Christmas with Lily and Marcus, but case gets in the way so Donna invites Harvey over for Christmas at her place and he goes, unaware she’s made arrangements for Lily and Marcus to come to New York for Christmas


** _hello everyone - this is my very first fic, it was written for the Secret Santa exchange in December 2019 and is based on Elle's (darveyiscanon1) prompt._ **

** _hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I did writing it!_ **

** _p.s. reviews are always more than welcome :)_ **

December 11th

Donna couldn't remember the last time she saw Harvey as happy as he had been these last few weeks. It was as if the smile wouldn't leave his face ever since he came back from Boston after finally making things right with his mother. Of all the big cases he'd won over the years, she knew this one victory was far more important and satisfying than all the other ones combined. At least she felt more proud of him for not backing down and doing his best this time around than she ever did before.

Harvey had just gotten off the phone when he heard footsteps outside his office. Even before the three knocks came, he'd already figured out who was on the other side of that door. He could always sense her presence – something in the way she was there for him in all the moments that truly mattered, no matter how good or bad, had left an imprint on his heart and he appreciated it more than he cared to admit to anyone, let alone himself.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he spoke up as she strolled into his office.

"Aren't _I_ the one that's supposed to be asking _you_ this question?" of all the things she expected to hear from him, this was definitely not one of them.

"Well, consider this my early Christmas present for you this year," he added, with a smug look on his face.

"Oh no, as tempting as that sounds, you're not gonna get off that easy, Specter – I already know what I want this year and there's no way you're gonna stop me from getting those Anastasia tickets."

"You and broadway? Yeah, I sure don't want to come between the two of you."

"Good, now you want to tell me why you suddenly look like you have 80 teeth or do I have to figure this one out on my own, as always?" she always took extra pleasure in teasing him.

"Are you sure you're not mistaking me for our number 1 cats, ballet and Harvey Specter fan down the corridor?"

"Or maybe the two of you sharing a dentist is finally getting more obvious," she almost regretted not taking a picture of Harvey's face in that moment, his expression truly priceless.

"Did you come in here to mock me or was there maybe a more pressing matter at hand?"

"Of course there is – you're suddenly glowing brighter than a Christmas tree and since I've never known you to be a fan of decorating for the holidays, I've decided to see what that was all about for myself," she replied, holding back a laugh.

"Are you finished?"

"Do I have to be?" she looked back with a smirk, "seriously, Harvey – what's got you in such high spirits this morning?"

"My mom called", Harvey paused for a second. "Wow, here's a phrase I never thought I'd use when asked about why I'm so happy," he chuckled to himself.

"I take it she wanted to share some good news?"

"Even better – she invited me to Boston for Christmas, told me there's finally a good enough reason for a proper family reunion this year," the love Harvey had for them was written all over his face and Donna couldn't help smiling at the thought.

"I'm so happy to hear that, I'm sure you'll have the best time with them."

"Thank you, Donna," clearly his good mood was also allowing him to be more open and honest.

"I had nothing to do with this."

"No, you did more than I could have asked for - none of that would be possible if you hadn't convinced me to go there in the first place."

"I just gave you one final little push you needed, you did all the hard work yourself. Now if you really want to thank me – don't screw it up, pretty boy," she added jokingly as she stood up to leave his office and get back to that huge pile of papers on her desk.

"Ha, you think I'm pretty," Harvey was flashing his big old Cheshire grin upon hearing her words.

"No, you misheard that, silly," Donna turned around one last time, rolling her eyes at his ever-growing ego.

.

December 18th

The day was drawing to a close and Donna was about to come into Harvey's office to drop off the paperwork he needed for the case he'd just closed when she noticed the grim look on his face. She watched him put his phone down and run fingers through his hair. Whatever that person on the other end of the line had just told him, must have been really bad. She hesitated for a few moments before her curiosity won over the feeling of unease in her stomach and, before she could change her mind, she made her way over to his office.

"What happened?" he sensed her presence in an instant and looked up even before she could finish her question. She watched as he nervously tapped his foot, clearly struggling with trying to find the right words to say.

"I just talked to Louis and he needs my help winning a case for one of our oldest clients," he simply answered, waiting for Donna's reaction.

"And how is that bad?" she wasn't sure why he suddenly didn't feel the same excitement he always did when it came to representing someone.

"The trial is scheduled to begin the day before Christmas – this lawsuit can't wait, so we'll have to work on that all through the holidays," Harvey looked at her and he saw the exact moment the realisation hit her.

"So, that means going to Boston-"

"Is no longer in the cards, I'm afraid."

"And there's no way you're going to say no because you promised Louis you'd be co-managing partners which means this case is as much your responsibility as it is his," she understood exactly why he had to do this, no matter how much he probably wished he could have chosen differently.

"I can't just ponder off all the work on him whenever I please."

Donna thought for a second about what she should say next, then remembered who she had just talked to on the phone and chuckled to herself. She walked over to his couch and sat down.

"I guess it's true what they say – misery loves company," she paused for a moment, just looking at him.

"What do you mean?" she could see the confusion written all over his face.

"My parents wanted me to fly to Connecticut for Christmas," she let out a sigh.

"I don't see the problem – is something stopping you from spending the holidays with them?" she couldn't believe him sometimes. How could he be such a good lawyer and still fail to connect the dots when it was so damn obvious?

"Well, in case you haven't heard – we kind of have this important case on our hands."

"No, Donna – it's me who has this important case on my hands. I really appreciate your help, but you don't have to stay and get caught up in this mess risking the chance to spend Christmas with your family. This is my crisis and just because it fell into my hands right before the holidays doesn't mean you have to suffer too." He knew she deserved this time off and, as hard as it would be working without her, he had to put her needs above his own, just like she always did the same for him.

"Harvey, it's fine, really – I don't mind helping you at all," she offered him a warm smile. "Plus, they do say the more the merrier."

"You sure you don't want to leave and celebrate with your family instead?" She almost replied with _And who says I wouldn't?_ but then decided it probably would be best to keep that to herself for now.

Instead, she went back to their usual banter, "And leave you all alone with Louis? No, for everyone's sake – your Grinch-self included – it's probably best if I stayed to keep an eye on you."

"Thank you, Donna" his mood seemed to have lightened up a bit at her words.

"You're welcome, Harvey – that's what friends are for, right?" and with that, she stood up to go back to her desk, leaving Harvey to his thoughts.

_Friends_. Right. The word shouldn't have stung him so much, but it did. He couldn't help asking himself: was that really what he wanted them to be? Just friends? He may not have been able to access his feelings, knowing all too well that would mean him having to start something he just couldn't risk screwing up. Yet he couldn't deny that deep inside he was really glad she had decided to stay. She was always there for him, ready to help with whatever he might need – whether it was work-related or personal. She had always been his compass and this time was no exception. He knew he had to show her how grateful he actually was for everything she continued to do for him, even when he wasn't entirely sure he deserved it. And that's when he had an idea. He was going to break their tradition and get her a Christmas gift himself. He knew exactly what he would have to do to make sure she had the kind of Christmas she truly deserved.

.

Donna came home later that night, Harvey's words still playing in her head.

_You sure you don't want to leave and celebrate with your family instead?_

Just because Harvey couldn't make it to Boston this year didn't necessarily mean his chances of spending holidays with Lily and Marcus were doomed. She was Donna, after all. Nobody knew Harvey better than her. So of course she could figure out a way to save his Christmas last minute. If she played her cards right, she was sure she could very well give him the best gift she could possibly come up with. She stood up from her couch, poured a glass of wine and started planning out everything that needed to be done for her idea to work.

.

Meanwhile Harvey was in his condo, trying to outline his own plan of getting Donna the best present he could possibly imagine. Everything would work out just fine, if not for this one tiny inconvenience – he had spent the last 2 hours trying to find a way out, but nothing seemed to be getting him closer to his goal. Eventually, he let out an exasperated sigh. He had to admit to himself that he couldn't do this completely on his own. And, as luck would have it, he knew just the right person to call and ask for some assistance.

.

The following morning Harvey stepped out of the elevator only to be welcomed by Rachel. She was smiling from ear to ear, practically bouncing on her feet.

"Good morning, Harvey," she couldn't be more obvious in her excitement if she tried.

"Rachel, anything I can help you with?" he wasn't exactly sure where this was going.

"Oh, c'mon – we both know it's me who's going to help you and save the day," she gave Harvey a knowing look.

It took him a moment to realise what she was getting at, "Mike told you, didn't he?"

"Yes, and before you say anything – my lips are sealed," she followed the words with a gesture zipping her mouth.

"Okay, so you decided to meet me here just to gloat?"

"No," her voice got serious. "It had to be here so you-know-who wouldn't get suspicious all of a sudden," she stated matter-of-factly, handing him a little box. "You're welcome, by the way."

"Are we keeping secrets from Voldemort now?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You just can't be serious for one second, can you? I don't know how she still tolerates your company after all these years, but you better appreciate it and promise me you won't screw this up. I don't want to regret going behind her back for you unless you're 100% serious," Rachel looked at him expectantly.

"Thank you, Rachel – I owe you one," he added before turning around and heading off to his office.

.

Donna waited until Harvey had to leave for his meeting outside the office before picking up the phone and dialling Marcus' number. She had to make sure there was no way Harvey would listen in on this conversation. After three long beeps that almost felt like an eternity, they finally answered the call on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" well, there was no way she had reached Marcus. Instead, the voice clearly belonged to an older woman.

"Uhm, excuse me – I think I might have the wrong number," Donna answered a little unsure.

"Oh, I apologise – my son is picking up the kids from school, so I'm answering all his calls while he's away. Would you perhaps like to leave a message for him?" _Son_. Oh my god. This could only mean one thing.

"Lily?" she hesitated for a moment before asking.

"Yes, I'm sorry – do we know each other?" Wow, if those words didn't sound too familiar. Her heart skipped a beat.

"My name is Donna, I work with your son – well, your older son," she was trying to stay calm still a bit overwhelmed, knowing who she was talking to. She could never imagine her first conversation with the woman to happen like this. But she took a deep breath, slowly regaining control of her emotions. "He's actually the reason why I was calling in the first place."

"I'm all ears, but I do hope it's nothing bad" the older woman replied, feeling unsure whether she should be worried or not.

"No, not at all – I was actually wondering if you could maybe do me a favour…" Donna started, not exactly sure how to approach this subject the right way.

"Of course, Donna – tell me what it is and I'll be more than happy to help. I was wondering if I'd ever get the chance to talk to the woman I've heard so much about."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, Gordon was a huge fan of yours and it looks like that runs in the family, because I've heard nothing but great things about you from the boys as well."

Wow. There were a lot of things Donna could expect to hear from Lily. Alas, this was most certainly not one of them. For the first time in a long while she didn't know what to say.

"Donna? You still there?" Lily tried to bring her back to the conversation.

"Oh, yeah – sorry, I was just caught by surprise. But I wanted to ask if maybe you would consider changing your plans for Christmas this year?"

"What do you mean?"

"I believe Harvey has told you that he won't be able to make it down to Boston this year because this very important case just came out of nowhere. Well I understand how much you wanted to have the whole family together for the holidays and I know for a fact Harvey was very much looking forward to spending time with all of you," Donna was slowly getting to the point.

"Oh, yes – I wish there was some way to change things," Lily replied with sadness in her voice.

"Believe it or not – I think I know a way how to make it happen," Donna's excitement seemed to be taking over. "What do you say you guys fly to NYC instead and surprise him for Christmas Eve?" Donna was hoping the older woman wouldn't think she was crazy and gladly agree to help.

"I- I don't know what to say," Lily was clearly in shock after hearing this.

"Promise me you'll at least think about it," Donna refused to give up hope.

"You know what – I don't need to think about it. You've got yourself a deal." Donna was about to start jumping up and down knowing she managed to get through the most nerve-racking part of her plan.

Donna: 1993

the rest of the world: 0

"Great, Lily – I'll take care of the tickets and organise everything at my place. This way Harvey won't get suspicious," the wheels were turning faster and faster inside Donna's head, bringing her master plan to life.

"Thank you so much, Donna."

"There's nothing to thank me for yet," the younger woman didn't seem to be getting the message that Lily was trying to deliver. For once the mighty Donna Paulsen's talent of reading people didn't work.

"No, I meant _thank you_ for what you did for me and Harvey. If it wasn't for you, I'm not sure we'd even get the chance to think about spending holidays together this year." Lily was getting emotional knowing she finally knew who to thank for bringing her son back into her life.

"I'm not exactly sure what you're-" but before Donna could finish, Lily continued.

"When Harvey came to see me earlier this year ready to forgive me, he told me it was a _special someone_ in his life that had convinced him to do it. Call it a mother's intuition, but seeing how much you care about him, I'm almost convinced he was talking about you. Am I wrong?" a long pause followed Lily's confession.

"No, I guess you're not," Donna managed to say at last. She wasn't sure how to process what she'd just heard, but she figured she'd think about it later.

"Well, in that case – thank you once again for helping him that time, and of course for going out of your way to make him happy now. This family should be thanking the luckiest stars for having you in our lives. Now the least we can do to show our gratitude is help you out with making this surprise happen. So don't you worry about a thing – I'll let Marcus and Katie know, and we'll come over with the kids on the 24th."

Donna wasn't sure how to react to the woman's words. "Thank you so much, Lily – it was so nice to finally meet you," she finally managed to say, hoping these words expressed her sentiments to the fullest.

"Oh, dear – the pleasure is all mine. I do look forward to thanking you in person. Take care," and with that, their phone call ended.

Donna almost felt like she had simply imagined that whole conversation, so she almost jumped when someone tried to shake her by the shoulder.

"Donna, can you hear me?" Donna finally looked up to see Rachel standing there, with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, I must have gotten lost in my thoughts. What were you saying?" Donna finally focused her attention on the brunette in front of her.

"Who was that on the phone? You seemed to be overjoyed with the conversation," Rachel raised her eyebrow, almost teasing her friend.

Donna hesitated for a second, before looking around and then whispering, "Harvey's mom. But you have to promise me you won't tell a soul or I swear to god, Rachel – our friendship is over."

Rachel repeated the same gesture she had done for Harvey earlier that morning, zipping her mouth, then walked away smiling to herself, as she whispered "god help us with these idiots".

She was just about to enter her office when she bumped into Louis who was surprised to see her so lost in her own thoughts, "Rachel, is everything okay? You look like you just saw a ghost."

Rachel immediately snapped out of her trans and muttered to herself, "more like a really strong sense of déjà vu." Then she remembered Louis was still waiting for an answer, so she turned to him, gave him a big smile and said, "no need to worry, Louis – I was just thinking about how much work I still have to finish before the day is over," before walking inside her office.

.

December 24th

The Christmas Eve was finally there, which meant Donna was extremely busy the whole day – between filling up the paperwork for the case and exchanging messages with Marcus to make sure they'd landed in NYC and got to her place without any problems she barely had any time to check on Harvey and what he was up to. He seemed to be out of office most of the time, probably running another emergency meeting with a client, so she was a little surprised to see him back at his desk when she finally got a minute to catch her breath. Before she could walk up and give him the files, her eyes spotted the phone in his hand. Donna looked at the clock. 8 p.m. She seriously doubted any client would still be negotiating about the case at this hour. It was Christmas Eve, for god's sake. Before she could fully register what she was doing, she found herself trying to figure out who might have been the mysterious person Harvey was talking to.

Then she heard it. That giggle she knew all too well. It could only belong to one woman.

_Scottie_. Seriously? Of all people…

She heard Harvey's last words before he finished the phone call.

"I agree, we should definitely catch up… give me a call when you're in town again... oh, definitely… great hearing from you too, bye!"

Donna tried not to let what she had just heard get to her, but she couldn't help feeling a little disappointed.

Of course. What else could she expect from him? She shook her head in disbelief. She was such a fool.

No, stop. It was her who had set up that rule all those years ago. There was nobody else she could blame for the way things had never seemed to go any further than a working relationship between them. That was 100% on her. Her and that stupid rule. Probably her biggest regret up to date. She took a deep breath which helped calm her nerves and started packing her things, getting ready to head home for the night. As soon as she stood up to leave, she noticed Harvey was finishing up for the night as well. She decided she would meet him at the elevators and walked there on her own, waiting for him to show up shortly after she would.

.

10 minutes later she heard his footsteps behind her. She turned around to see his relieved expression.

"I was afraid you'd already left before I could wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays," he pulled out an envelope out of his inside pocket.

"What's that they say about great minds?" she raised her eyebrow, showing him an identical envelope in her hand.

They both smiled at how ironic the whole situation was, and Donna used the silence to ask a question.

"You don't happen to have any plans tonight, do you?" the tiny glimmer of hope was settling in her chest.

Harvey seemed to be caught off guard, but he quickly recovered. "No, why would you ask," she could detect a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"How would you feel about joining me for dinner? Since we're both missing out on spending time with our families…" she tried her best to suppress a smile and not give away her real intentions here.

He looked at her with surprise, which then turned into a smile. "You're saying my company hasn't irritated you enough during the 15-hour days we spend at work together?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you and your giant ego are surely much better than just spending Christmas all alone, right?" she tried to make a joke, earning a sideway glance from Harvey and they both broke out in laughter.

"Seriously, Donna – are you sure?" Donna was looking at Harvey all relaxed and she suddenly remembered that phone call with Scottie she'd overheard by accident. Was it really by accident or maybe it's because there was a small part of her that couldn't help feeling jealous? She decided she wasn't ready to answer that question yet. "I wouldn't want to intrude or anything" she wasn't sure whether he was trying to find an out or just being genuinely polite, but Donna knew she wasn't going to back down on her plan last minute.

"Please," she tried her best to play it cool, "if your company made me feel so uncomfortable, don't you think the best time for me to do something about it would be 12 years ago?" if she didn't know any better, she'd totally call herself out on shamelessly trying to flirt. But no, she corrected herself, this was necessary to have Harvey come over and, therefore, for the grand surprise to work. And if she actually enjoyed the little banter they would always share that could easily be mistaken for flirting, she was not ready to admit that to herself just yet.

"Can't argue with you on this," he smiled back as the doors of the elevator opened.

"Let's go," she took him by his arm, stepping inside the elevator, "promise you won't find a better mulled wine in the city than the one I made this year."

"You're so sure of yourself, huh?" he turned his head to her, raising an eyebrow in mock disbelief.

"Yeah, well I guess you and your ego are starting to rub off on me. Jeez, Specter – you're a bad influence, you know that?" they both started laughing at her words as the elevator's doors were closing behind them.

.

After having Rey drive them to her place, they both came upstairs, sharing the funniest moments they could recall from this year at the firm. The two of them got so caught up trying to outwit the other, neither really paid enough attention to realise they had reached her doorstep. They could hear the music coming from the inside and, looking up at Harvey, Donna saw a wide grin forming on his face.

She studied him closely, unable to tell what could be the reason for his unusually good mood.

"Why do you look like you're up to something?" she tried her best to read his expression only to realise that she had absolutely no idea what he was trying to do. The thought almost scared her, but then he looked at her with a genuine smile and she decided to just let it go, too excited for him to see the surprise behind that door.

"Oh really? Look who's talking – at least I'm not the one who's been jumping up and down in my seat on our way here," she couldn't believe he had actually noticed that. Was she really that obvious? So much for being a good actress, Paulsen. Or maybe he had always paid attention and she was just wrong about him.

"Okay, you got me – I have to tell you something, and I hope you don't get mad at me for-" she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, because suddenly the door was swinging open and Harvey and Donna both turned their heads to see–

"_Mom_?" they said at the same time, as they were welcomed by Lily Specter and Clara Paulsen wearing matching ridiculous Christmas sweaters and sipping on eggnog.

Harvey and Donna turned to look at each other in the exact same moment, trying to understand what the hell was going on, both showing off similar shocked expressions.

Before either of them could say a word, Marcus showed up on the doorstep and cut in, "Ah, look who's here – the love-struck idiots themselves!" He started looking between his brother and Donna, waiting for that wave of realisation to finally hit them, but it was clear they were still too shocked to even move, let alone speak.

After a long pause, Harvey was the first to regain his composure, "mom what are you-" he kept trying to blink 10 more times as if doing all he could to make sure that the woman in front of him was 100% real and not just an illusion.

"-doing here?" Donna's whisper finished his question.

"He called me"

"She called me"

They heard Lily and Clara blurt out together and that's when Marcus couldn't hold it together any longer. He started laughing uncontrollably right there. "I wish you could have seen your faces when the door opened. You two must be the smartest people I know, but God can you both be so daft. How about this – you two talk this through with each other, and your mothers will be waiting inside to give you big warm hugs once you finally realise what you did here," Marcus turned to lead his mom and Clara back inside the apartment, giving Donna and Harvey the much needed space to talk.

A long moment had passed before Harvey looked back up at Donna, the reality finally kicking in.

"Did you orchestrate this whole thing?" was the only thing he managed to let out, with complete awe in his voice.

Donna had to take a deep breath before speaking. "I've never seen you look happier than that day you told me you were going to celebrate Christmas with your mom and brother, so I couldn't let you miss out on spending the holidays properly with your family," she finally answered. Then she took a closer look at the man in front of her and she raised her eyebrow, "by the way, you want to tell me what's up with you and my mom ganging up on me?"

He let out a chuckle before answering, "I wanted to get you the best present this year and I decided not to let you spend Christmas alone. I wasn't sure you'd enjoy me and my irritating ego keeping you company for another year, so I called your mom and invited your parents here instead."

Donna's eyes widened in surprise at his last words, "are you telling me you even convinced my _dad_ to come?"

He nodded in response, looking at her with that smug expression written all over his face.

"You really had me fooled, you know," she playfully smacked him on his arm.

"What did I do wrong this time?" he looked at her, not sure what she was referring to.

"C'mon, Harvey – I know you talked to Scottie earlier today. You even mentioned how you couldn't wait to catch up," she gave him a daring look.

It was his turn to laugh now.

"This is not funny," she furrowed her brows at him.

"Okay, tell me one thing: what was it exactly that you think she called me for?" he looked at her trying his best to hold back the laughter.

"To meet up, go on a date and start over your relationship?" she looked at him, as if he was asking a question with the most obvious answer.

"Wrong. She called to see how I was doing because she knew I had been in therapy last year," the tone in Harvey's voice finally grew serious. "And to tell me we might have more chances of running into each other since her fiancé happens to be one of our oldest clients, Thomas Kessler. Now you see why I was laughing?" he looked at her again, as Donna's face was about to turn the brightest shade of red.

Seeing as she had nothing to say, he went on, his voice sounding a bit more unsure this time. "Plus why would I want to go out with her when the only woman whose company would be welcome this Christmas has this freaking rule against going out with me in the first place?"

Donna finally looked up at him. "Does she now?" she said, trying to see if he was actually being serious.

"Yeah, it's a long story, but I don't stand a chan-" before Harvey could finish his sentence, her lips were on his. He reacted immediately, kissing her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer trying his best to show everything he had been unable to put into words over the years.

She slowly pulled away, "you really are the biggest idiot, you know that?"

He was still recovering from the kiss, but somehow managed to whisper loud enough for her to hear, "and why is that?"

"Because of all the rules you've broken over the years and every line that you've enjoyed crossing so much, you somehow never had enough balls to try and do the same for me, or more like… for us," the tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Hey," his hand came to rest on her cheek, wiping away the tear that was threatening to fall. "I couldn't risk losing you forever."

"And what about now?" Donna was really curious to hear what he was going to say next.

"I don't know about you, but I'm sick and tired of playing pretend. To hell with hiding behind excuses, we've made enough of those over the years and I'm willing to give us a try if you are," he finished, his voice barely above a whisper.

A huge smile spread across her face, as she brought their foreheads together, whispering "took you long enough."

Harvey silenced her with another kiss and when they finally broke for air, she looked him in the eye as she whispered "that was definitely worth the wait" before he laughed, burying his head in her neck.

"Wait, I do have one last question," Donna pulled away as she seemed to have remembered something. "How the hell did you manage to let my parents inside the apartment? I don't remember ever giving you a key," she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Harvey replied, pulling her in for another kiss and making a mental note to give Rachel a raise after the holidays.

"So did I get it right?" he gave her a quizzical look as they turned to the door to finally get inside and join their families. "Was this the best surprise you've ever had?"

Donna studied his face before answering. "Gotta give it to you - that was pretty close, but I'm afraid not."

Harvey's smile faded as he couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice. "So me pulling one over on you with your parents wasn't good enough? What kind of present could possibly top that?"

Donna took a step closer to him before intertwining their hands. "I'm looking at it. And even though I'm sure this will go to your head, I'm still going to come out and say it," she followed her words with a small pause, her eyes finding his and a fond smile forming on her lips. "_You_ are the greatest gift I've ever received, and I'll always be endlessly grateful for that."

_Fin_


End file.
